


漂亮朋友 01

by azorasherry



Category: ALL深深
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azorasherry/pseuds/azorasherry
Summary: all深深  秩序崩坏





	漂亮朋友 01

Bel Ami

all深  
  
娱乐圈，秩序混乱ABO  
Slogan：想睡就睡爱谁谁  
  
UN娱乐   
艺人总监 执行总监 李汶翰  
财务总监陈宥维  
经纪人 伯远 李振宁 林陌

本章主12 

01

李振宁遇到周士原的时候，可谓是人生最低谷。主刀医生一边给他全麻，很有耐心地听着他如祥林嫂一般絮絮叨叨，说狗逼前男友，说自己操蛋的追梦人生。周医生听到他说自己想当小明星的时候，眼中闪过一道精光。可惜李振宁已经半晕不晕，并没有看到。

直到做完手术第二天这位周医生来查房的时候，李振宁才知道他为什么对他自己被渣的经历这么有兴趣。  
“我有个熟人在UN，托我给他那边的omega艺人找助理，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
李振宁苍白着脸，没有立即相信他:“你不是妇产科医生吗？”  
周士原笑笑: “ 我们医院挂WE财团名下的，UN的艺人有什么毛病差不多都会来这里。”  
” 但是我是练习生出身，每当过助理，也没学过那些课程……”  
周士原和颜悦色道:“就是写跑腿打杂的活，是人都能做的。”  
“那医生你为什么要推荐我去？”  
“因为像你这种，饱受社会打压，又强韧的像棵野草的omega不多了。就算没机会出道了，能靠近这个圈子，不是也挺好的吗。而且万一哪天你出头了，还能回来扇渣男耳光，他还得看你脸色，岂不是美滋滋？”

是挺美滋滋的，但是好像不太现实啊。  
总之李振宁也不太清楚当时自己是怎么想的，很有可能是堕胎后出血过多脑子不清醒，一时迷糊，上了贼船。

不对，不是贼船，是贼床才对。

UN娱乐年庆，这一年限定组合AJourneY，和管栎退出后的O! me组合势头不减，李汶瀚和陈宥维赚得盆满钵溢，伯远那边的女子O团也发行了首专，于是执行总监李boss大手一挥，包了两天的花园酒店供大家挥霍。  
李振宁作为经纪人这边的二把手，从进门开始酒杯就没空过，后来冯俊杰很好心地问他要不要掺点可乐，没想到被弹了脑门。”掺了汽水酒精会更好吸收，还不如直接喝。记住了？”  
李振宁今晚穿了白衬衫，算有设计感地在肩部和胸口装饰了羽毛，黑色的紧身裤贴在大腿肌肉上，两腿间一条诱人的缝。他酒量很好，喝到散场也只是半醉，还给模特组的两个新人搞到一个二线封面。  
送走杂志社的公关，李振宁正靠着窗边醒神，那边不知道谁打翻的香槟塔，哗啦啦好久一阵，瞬间空气里弥漫着人民币的味道。他转头去看，嘴里不知怎么被塞进一根烟。滤嘴都濡湿，就剩半根的那种。  
”妈的李汶瀚你又给老子抽什么东西。”  
他被搂着走上楼。一路经过几个手下的明星都闪过装没看到。  
”没加料。等会你要是迷糊了就太没劲了。”  
”你能不能就给我放一天假。”李振宁把烟按灭在楼梯口的大理石垃圾桶上。  
李汶瀚已经揪了一半他的衬衫下摆出来，”谁让你穿这么紧的裤子。骚得慌。”

这圈子里的一切都是那么肮脏，钱货两清和明码标价。钱权和性是分不开的，又相得益彰。比如六年前李振宁喝多了几乎跟Aⁿ的人睡了遍，却也变相地有了进入UN核心层的踏脚石。

李汶瀚虽然看起来像个漂亮的omega，但是确实是个实打实的Alpha。不光是从强势、霸道、有魄力的性格而言，从身体素质，以及底下那玩意儿的尺寸来说，都算是佼佼者。

他把李振宁拖进以及那间房，挂上锁，就把人按在床上。李振宁说要去洗澡，他不让，美其名曰”你喝多了洗澡对心脏不好”。很快昏暗的房内就响起了粘稠的水声。  
omega是容易情动的造物。李振宁的腿被他越抬越高，最后架在了肩膀上。直上直下的姿势很容易就顶到他的生殖腔口，那里脆弱地紧闭着。  
他的眼睛也闭着，残妆晕了下眼睑，配着染黑的发，活生生像个被骗的处女。李汶瀚试着去顶腔口的小缝，被身下人带着哭腔逃开。“疼死了，别弄这里。”  
李汶瀚知道他身体不好，不敢造次，含糊着哄了几声。他也喝不少，没那么快出来，于是把人架起来去了浴室。

浴缸里李振宁主动坐在他身上，撑着两侧的扶手大起大落，那根勃起的性器被吞进嫣红的穴里，撞得两片臀一波一波地晃。李汶瀚从背后看不清李振宁的神情，但高潮前夕的红晕已经缠绕上了他的脖颈耳侧。  
很快。  
李汶瀚一手他的精液，自己也射在了套子里。李振宁软着腿站起来，又被李汶瀚按着腰瘫在自己身上，两个人窝在浴缸里喘气。

随便洗完，李振宁很快回到床上睡熟。李汶瀚穿了浴袍在阳台抽烟，很矫情地俯瞰自己的娱乐帝国。门不知道被谁敲响了，他怕吵醒李振宁，打开一条门缝，但没解开防盗链:“宥维。这么晚了什么事。”

陈宥维西装略皱，沾满了香槟气味。他五官是儒雅的，在不做崩坏的表情的时候，很难让人对他不产生好感。  
可惜李汶瀚太清楚他是什么人物了。  
“怎么不开门。汶瀚，你最近防我防得有些过分了吧。“  
“人都睡了。你来晚了。“  
陈宥维抬起腕表看了看。“这才几点钟。我看是你不行了吧？”  
李汶瀚笑里藏刀，就是不让人进来: “ 我再怎么不行，起码记得用套，不会让人受罪。宥维弟弟，好好上完AO生理课，再来跟哥哥抢人吧。”  
说着他就把门合上了。  
陈宥维在门外冷笑了一声，转身走了。

Tbc


End file.
